


Catch-A-Slob

by EyeBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BBW, Burping, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, slob, ssbbw, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: When a bandit transport falls into her trap, the portly Ellie happens upon a large collection of unusual cakes. While the large mechanic finds them tasty, she's doesn't seem to notice what they are doing to her body. This is a commissioned story for (https://www.deviantart.com/feedingdelights) involving a game series I have spent more time on than I would like to admit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day out in The Dust, with the scorching sun overhead and the screeching of spider ants getting run over by bandit vehicles echoing across the sands. The hostile environment was home to psychos, murderers, thieves, and other Pandoran natives that’d be willing to bash your head in over a shiny piece of loot. Most people with half a mind stayed clear of the barren wasteland, keen to keep their lives and their sanity. It was in this hostile environment that one woman by the name of Ellie had set up her place of business.

Nestled among piles of junk from cars she found and appropriated, Ellie sat outside of her Catch-A-Ride garage, taking a well-deserved break. The folding chair beneath her heavy rear, had been specially, made by her to support heavy set form, with metal added onto the structure and duct tape covering up various holes. Wiping a strand of hair from her head, Ellie picked up the can of beer resting between her generous cleavage and cooled her round gut. Putting the half empty can back between her breasts, Ellie shuffled around in her seat, adjusting her overalls. It was all part of the large woman’s relaxing afternoon, that was interrupted by the sound of an explosion and something crashing against her front gate.

“That’s another one for the trap,” Ellie said to herself as she chugged her rest of her beer and heaved herself out of her chair. “Let’s see what goodies I got this time.”

Waddling out the gate with shotgun in hand, Ellie went to inspect the heap of flaming metal at her doorstep. Through the mangled mess, she could see the remains of an armored transport, its wheels still burning from the bombs hidden beneath the sand. Approaching the driver’s seat, Ellie smirked and eased her grip on her shotgun, as she saw a bandit pinned to his seat with the steering wheel pierced through his chest.

Squeezing her thick hand into the dead man’s pocket, she didn’t find any cash, but she did find a piece of paper that looked like a manifest. Whatever the shipment was carrying, it came from a Hyperion research facility, designated as a gift to the local bandit clan. Crumpling up the paper, Ellie made her way to the back of the truck, hoping to find some experimental tech or a stash of guns. Popping open the back of the transport, she stood back and took in the sight of hundreds of Hyperion brand boxes jumbled together in a pile.

Climbing inside the truck, Ellie went to the nearest container and pressed the open button. Despite having gone through an accident, the box opened up just fine, popping open to reveal shelves of red colored cakes, covered in white icing the size of her fist. Picking one off the top rack, Ellie bit down to fill her mouth with the taste of cake, mystery meat, and a sweet, creamy filling. The taste was strange, but delicious enough to push her to finish off the rest of it in a few bites.

“Well it’s no weapon stash,” she began helping herself to another, “but at least it’s URP something.” The belch seemed to come out of nowhere, but it didn’t bother Ellie, as she grabbed another cake for the trip back to her garage.

Two hours later, Ellie towed in the last of the Hyperion shipment, pulling it along in a modified red wagon. It took another hour just to find places to stick the boxes, some even ending up in her bathtub. Just as the sun was setting on the long day, Ellie finished storing the last of what she called meat cakes. There were still large hunks of metal outside her gates, aching to be pulled apart and turned into scrap metal, but that could wait until the morning. Ellie had done her fair share of hard work for the day and was ready to sit down to a nice meal.

Sitting at her work desk, Ellie pushed aside her tools to make way for a plate of four meat cakes. She had nibbled on one or two during work, but had refrained from making a full meal out of them. With the work done and a hungry belly to fill, she picked up the first cake and swallowed it whole, her mouth gushing with meat and sweetness as she bit down. Opening her mouth, she let out a hearty belch as the cake hit her stomach.

Reaching out for another cake, Ellie stopped as she heard something rumble inside of her. Leaning back in her seat, she felt an enormous gas bubble pass through her lower intestines. Pressing her chest against the table, she let loose a fart, cringing at the gas that smelled like rotten rakk meat.

“Whoo wee,” she said, waving away the stale air. “And I thought my caboose was fragrant after nacho night. Must be somethin’ in these cakes.”

The gas did little to deter Ellie from continuing her meal, each bite more delicious than the last. Downing the final cake, she pinched her nose as she let out another ripe fart. Wiping her mouth clean of icing, she rubbed her stomach, easing her digestion as she felt her gut push against her overalls just a bit more. Opening her mouth again, she let out a series of burps as the cakes made their way down her intestines, hoping they would lessen the amount of butt bombs later on. Pressing her finger into her stomach, she felt just a little more room, giving her enough of a reason to grab another cake.

Pushing away from her work table, Ellie grunted as she lifted herself up. Walking a few steps towards the meat cake stash, she heard a loud ripping noise. Sniffing the air, she confirmed that it wasn’t another of her farts. A cool draft against her backside, gave her a hint to waddle her way into her bathroom to check what was going on. Sure enough, a large tear had formed on the seat of her pants, her heart covered, pink panties looking worse for wear after her gassy eruptions. Pulling at her exposed underwear, she felt much less give, strange considering it was one of her larger pairs.

Ellie shrugged off the damage to her clothing, sure she could just sew it up in the morning. Squinting her face, she let loose one more fart before leaving the bathroom, making a mental note to let the room air out before returning. Waddling her way back to her stash, she grabbed another meat cake for dessert and headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after discovering the Hyperion shipment, Ellie was underneath a bandit technical, making good use of her “borrowed” scrap metal. Tightening up the last bolt, she wiped sweat and oil off her forehead, brushing away her bangs lying across her eyebrows. She would have liked nothing more than to wash off the layers of filth she had accrued from her work, but her bathtub was still host to her stash of meat cakes. That and she never fully, got rid of the smell of her constant gas.

As if on cue, Ellie’s belly started to rumble, giving a warning for what was about to come. Tossing away her wrench, she attempted to shuffle as fast as she could out of the pit. Taking a few steps forward, she heard a loud rip and let out a series of curses, as she felt the patch on the seat of her pants tear open again. She slowed her speed to avoid destroying her clothes any further, but that was her downfall. Unable to hold it in anymore, she let loose a boisterous fart that echoed off the walls of the repair pit and clogged her nostrils with its heavy scent.

Coughing up her lungs, Ellie climbed her way out of the pit. In the process, she tore open new holes all over her overalls and shirt, but that was a small price to pay for getting out of the blast zone. Breathing heavily, from the quick sprint, Ellie planted her wide rear on a chair and heard the metal beneath start to creak. Free from the gas, she took a moment to inspect herself, making note of the various holes in her outfit where her fat peeked out. The rips had been appearing more and more often, as each day she felt her clothing get a little tighter. Squeezing her plump self into clothes was already a hassle, but these days it was nearly, impossible to do without destroying them in the process. Only the largest of her bra and panties could fit her these days. Even then she could feel her hefty bosom struggling to break free of their prison and had to stop every few minutes to get rid of wedgies between her butt cheeks. She started to wonder why she even bothered.

Another growl from Ellie’s stomach, broke her train of thought. With a cautious poke, she prodded her gut and felt an empty stomach hidden beneath its size. Smacking her lips and rubbing her fingers, she hoisted herself back on two feet and headed for her meat cake stash.

After emptying out enough containers to cover a plate with a dozen meat cakes, Ellie grabbed herself a beer and sat down at her workstation. Digging into her strange meal, she savored every morsel of the cakes, still not tired of the flavor. Despite having enough food in her garage to feed an army, she had eaten nothing, but the sweet pastries for the last few days. Her body craved them, pushing her on to eat them breakfast, lunch, and dinner with full knowledge of the putrid gas that would come with it. It was this kind of desire that had her devouring 12 of the cakes in a matter of minutes, finishing them by draining her beer and letting out a loud belch.

Patting her stomach, Ellie reached for the last cake, only stop when she heard a bell ringing outside her gates. “Who could UUUUURP that be?” she asked, grabbing her cake and a gun as she waddled her way out the front door.

Managing to reach the gate with her body still decent, Ellie peeked through a slit in the scrap metal fence and immediately, put down her gun. Putting the cake in her mouth to free her hands, she grabbed the edge of the gate and pulled it away to let in her guest. On the other side stood the blue-haired woman known as Maya, a vault hunter, siren, and one of Ellie’s best customers.

Standing aside, Ellie took the cake out her mouth and waved Maya in. “Hey there hun, how are you BWORP doing?” she asked, moving a little too late to stop the belch.

“I’m doing alright,” Maya replied, waving away the scent of Ellie’s fragrant breath. “I’ve got an upcoming job that needs a custom set of wheels.”

“Say no more. Head on in to my garage and we can talk business.”

Stepping into Ellie’s shop, Maya crinkled her nose at the lingering smell of Ellie’s fart. Her eyes wandered to the mess of Hyperion containers strewn about the place, thinking little of them considering Ellie worked in salvage. Trying to remain polite, the siren let out a short cough to clear her lungs and joined Ellie at her work table.

“So what can I do for your fine self?” Ellie asked, munching on the meat cake.

“I just got a job to infiltrate a bandit camp and-“

“Ah I gotcha. I’ll juice up a truck with more rocket launchers than an armory and a badass paint job that will really make that bandit blood shine.”

Maya waved her hand to both shoot Ellie down and get rid of a whiff of something awful. “The employer wants us to infiltrate the bandits and retrieve his pet skagg. They have it hidden in the center of their camp, surrounded by guards. Both the employer and us would prefer to retrieve the skagg and get out with as few bullet holes in it as possible.”

“Ah, I gotcha hun. Shouldn’t be too hard to round up some parts to make your ride a spitting image of their cars. Let me just get out my papers and we can work on-“

A low grumble interrupted Ellie, her gut shivering from the ripple. “Er, you might want to stand back,” Ellie said, clenching her stomach. “I don’t think I can make it to the bathroom in time for this one.”

“In time for what?”

Maya got her answer as Ellie groaned and got in a squatting position. Ripping noises echoed across the walls of the garage, as Ellie’s shirt and overalls split straight down the middle to let loose her overburdened belly. A bit more squirming form the pressure, forced Ellie’s bra to burst open, letting her heavy mammaries plop out against her gut. Clenching her knees, Ellie squinted her face and let loose a fart, strong enough to tear open both her pants and underwear. With nothing left in the way, the gas was free to enshroud both herself and Maya in its toxic fumes, causing the vault hunter to double over in a coughing fit.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” was all Ellie could say, as the last of the fart spurted out from between her bare ass cheeks. “Been dealing with a bit of a gas problem lately.”

“This is more than a little problem,” Maya managed to say, before seeking the refuge of a dirty rag to press against her face.

“Yeah, I’ve been getting these bouts of BWOOOORRRP gas, ever since I found these little treats,” Ellie belched out, holding a meat cake in front of Maya.

Maya took one whiff of the cake and immediately, went back to her rag. “Ugh, what’s in this thing?”

“I dunno, but I found a bunch and they’re tasty as hell,” she replied, downing the cake in one bite. “You wanna try one?”

“No thanks,” Maya said, walking out of the garage with rag in tow. “We’ll get the details figured out over echo.”

“Sounds UUURP good. See you later darling. Come back once I air out the place okay?”

“Will do,” Maya shouted back, breaking into a sprint the moment she was out of Ellie’s sight.

With her guest gone and a job to do, Ellie waddled her way back into her bathroom. Letting out a few lingering puffs of gas, she took note of the damage her fart had done to her clothes. The outfit was beyond repair and looking at her undeniably, fatter self, she was sure even her largest shirts and pants would follow the same fate. Belching aside a stray, strand of hair, Ellie noticed the unused shower curtain hanging over her bathtub. Using a smile usually, reserved for car projects, Ellie yanked the curtain off its rings and waddled her way to her sewing kit.


	3. Chapter 3

The bright rays of the mid-day sun, peeked through Ellie’s window, forcing her eyelids open. In a groggy state, she tilted up her head to see a half-eaten meat cake lying on her chest. Ellie picked up the pastry and devoured it in a single bite, sprinkling more crumbs atop the food stained, shower curtain she was using as a night gown. Urged on by her ravenous stomach, Ellie rolled her way out of bed, her long mane of hair picking up leftover crumbs as she went. Managing to swing her thick legs over the side of the bed, she lifted up her arms and let out a yawn heavy with the smell of morning breath mixed with sour milk.

Brushing hair out of her eyes, Ellie saw her reflection across the room in her hardly, used vanity mirror. There was little doubt in her mind now that she had been on a significant amount of weight, not that it bothered her much. Salvaged curtains and bedsheets helped contain her over 700 pounds of fat, while leaving her melon-like breasts free to jiggle around and swing back and forth as she waddled. With each step, her boobs constantly, bounced against her doughy belly, bumping along the numerous gas bubbles inside. The outfits were even resistant against her double-wide rear’s size and farts, the gas harmlessly, lifting up the back of her fabric to let loose the horrendous smell and let her plump butt peek out.

With a heave, Ellie lifted herself up from her overburdened king size bed and waddled her way to her food supply. Each stomp of her thick legs brought with it a little puff of gas from her rear, further stinking up her garage. Her nose had become numb to her expulsions, along with the horrific b. o. that surrounded her at all times. The storage boxes in her bathtub had been cleaned out days ago, but she couldn’t find the energy to carry them out to make her shower useable again. She was all alone out here anyway, so there was little reason to wash herself save for a splash of water on her face every morning.

Reaching the kitchen, Ellie set about gathering her morning breakfast. Waddling from box to box, she had to play a guessing game of which ones still had any meat cakes left in them. After 15 minutes and five cakes down her gullet to fuel her search, Ellie ended up with a platter of 30 meat cakes to carry to her desk. The metal chair she had been using, had broken a few days prior, but she made due with an old bean bag chair. Settling her wide rear into the squishy cushion, she spread out her legs and released another fart, before leaning forward to begin her meal. She devoured the cakes like she hadn’t eaten in days, sloppily smothering them over her mouth and spilling icing and meat chunks between her cleavage. With the platter cleared off, Ellie spent the next few minutes, digging leftovers out of her fat folds with one hand, while the other massaged her gut to let out a series of satisfied burps.

Ellie’s post-meal gas relief, was rudely, interrupted by the ringing of her front gate bell. With an annoyed huff, Ellie heaved herself back on two feet and waddled to the gate. Reaching the entrance, she reached out for the handle, only to stop when she realized she left her gun back in the garage. Whoever was outside of her gate started to loudly, bang their fist against the metal sheet. Ellie could feel the ferocity coming off of the knocks, like the person was going to break it down if she didn’t open up. No time to waddle back for a weapon, Ellie shook her gut around in her hands to summon a gas bubble to the back of her throat. Jerking the gate open, she let loose a burp at her unknown visitor, her ears drowned out by an echoing BWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRPPPP.

“Oh my god that reeks!” Maya shouted, stumbling away from Ellie and coughing out the putrid air.

“Whoops, sorry bout URP that,” Ellie said, standing aside to let the siren in.

“Where’s the car?” Maya asked, storming into the yard.

“Car?” Ellie asked back, running her fingers through her greasy hair.

“The one I needed for the mission!”

“Oh that. Yeah, I’m working on it. Should be done in a day or two.”

“I needed it a week ago!”

“Has it really been that long?” Ellie asked, as a fart unceremoniously, blew back her curtain dress. “Damn, must of lost track of time. Don’t worry I can get it ready in a jiffy.”

“The job is already over!” Maya shouted back, the usually, calm woman beyond having lost her cool. “We ended up charging in guns blazing and barely, made it out alive. When we got back to the pet owner, their skag had to get dozens of pieces of shrapnel yanked out. We’re lucky the employer decided to not force the medical bill on us.”

Ellie let loose with another fart, seemingly, unaffected by Maya’s rage. “I said sorry, but nothing we can do ‘bout it now. If you want, I can BWOOORRP make it up to you with a new ride. Just let me finish my lunch.”

“Ellie, I’m not trying to be rude, but I think you need to cut back. I’m half-convinced you spent all this time you have been working on my vehicle, eating your weight in food.”

“Not my fault.” Digging between her cleavage, Ellie produced a meat cake chunk leftover from breakfast. “These things are so damn good.”

As Ellie moved to eat up the leftover, Maya snatched it out of her hands with her siren powers. “Where did you get these anyway?” she asked, holding the odd pastry between her fingers.

“Salvaged it from a bandit truck. It was supposed to go to a nearby camp as a gift, but the dumbass driver fell in my trap on the way.” Ellie let out a massive stink bomb from her rear to loosen Maya’s grip and snatch the cake back. “I’ve been eating off of these things for the last two weeks.”

“And you don’t think they have anything to do with your body problems?”

Ellie dropped the meat cake down her gullet and licked her fingers clean. “I wouldn’t call it a problem. I’ve always been big, there’s just more of me to love now.” She attempted to present her bountiful breasts in a seductive pose, but failed miserably, as a fart blew back her dress to expose her derriere. “Even if these things are causing it, they’re too damn good to give up on.” Exposing her bare rear to Maya, she popped open a storage case to pull out another cake. “Try one, you’ll see what I mean.”

“No thank you,” Maya said, hastily, snatching the cake from Ellie’s greasy hand. “I’m heading back to Sanctuary to get this looked at. And maybe get myself disinfected,” she added, as she ran off before she could get caught in another of Ellie’s gassy eruptions.

“Alright, come back anytime,” Ellie said, waving away the siren as her car sped off.

Alone again, Ellie shuffled her way back to the garage, relieving herself of any leftover gas she was too polite to let out near Maya. On her way back to her cake stash, she glanced over at the various cars and projects she had left abandoned for days. Settling down onto a collapsed sofa, she rested her pudgy cheek in her hand and pondered. There was little to no chance she would get around to finishing any job, let alone take on new ones. All she wanted to do was sit on her ass all day eating meat cakes, but she needed cash to keep the lights on. Her mind made up, she picked up her echo device and made a call.


	4. Chapter 4

A van painted bright red and purple, with the Moxximobile written in bold, white letters drove up to the front of Ellie’s gate and loudly, honked its horn. After five minutes of waiting around and getting no response from the other side, the driver, the famously, voluptuous Mad Moxxi, stepped out. The bright red circus outfit and makeup that made up her character’s visage, did little to hide the anger and frustration on her face. Slamming the door behind her, Moxxi stepped up to the gate and violently, banged against it with her fist. “Ellie this is your mother!” she shouted. “I demand you open this door now!”

By Moxxi’s command, the gate slid open, but her daughter wasn’t on the other side. Instead, she was met by a modified loader bot, with half of its parts taken from junkyard scraps and its body painted with hot rod flames and a Catch-A-Ride sticker plastered to its torso. “Welcome to Ellie’s garage,” the loader bot said. “How may I assist you today?”

“I need to speak to my daughter Ellie,” Moxxi said, not waiting for permission as she stomped past the gate.

“Very well, you’ll find her in the garage,” the bot said. “Please mind the smell.”

Getting within a few feet of the garage, Moxxi had to turn her head away as she got a whiff of something that smelled like an open septic tank. Stepping inside, she pinched her nose as she wandered past other junkyard loader bots working on various vehicles. Ellie had always been a talented child, but her specialty was cars not advanced robotics. Any questions Moxxi had about the workers were something she would have to look into later. For now, her main concern was the thing waiting for her at the back of the garage, nearly, taking up the entire wall.

It was a massive pile of pale, doughy, grease-slicked fat resting upon dozens of cushions and parts of salvaged mattresses. Daring to step through the miasma of body odor and gas, Moxxi began to see the vague shape of a woman in the disgusting mass. A belly large enough to contain two of her vans hung out over the collection of cushions, with beads of sweat running down its various fat folds. Peering past the woman’s stomach, Moxxi could see a rear that matched it, if not exceeded, in size. On top of the gigantic gut, she saw a pair of breasts the size of spider ant queens, covered in a sticky mess of sauces and leftover from previous meals. Following the trail of food chunks, Moxxi looked past a veil of long, greasy, red hair that reached the floor, to see her daughter, nearly, unrecognizable with the amount of fat packed around her face.

“Oh, hey UUUUURP ma,” Ellie belched out, her body jiggling from the outburst.

“When Maya told me you put on weight I thought it was just a few pounds,” Moxxi said, wincing as Ellie’s burp reached her nose. “You’ve become a whale!”

“There ya go criticizing my weight again.” Grunting, Ellie let loose a fart that caused ripples in throughout her body. “That’s why I left Sanctuary in the first place.”

“Ellie sweetie, this is coming from your mother. I just-“

Moxxi stopped mid-sentence as her senses were overtaken by Ellie’s fart. Her eyes and nostrils burned from the heavy stench, as if she was breathing in pure rot and decay. Wiping away the tears, she was able to look up to see a relieved look on Ellie’s face.

“Ahhhhh, always good to BWWOOOOOORRP let loose after a good meal,” Ellie said, straining her thick arm to rub the top of her belly. “Should hold me over until second lunch. So, besides insulting my body, what brings you here?”

“I came because, as your mother, I was worried about you,” Moxxi replied, taking a handkerchief from her pocket to cover up the smell. “Two weeks ago, Maya came running into the bar smelling like ass and holding a chunk of something she called a meat cake.”

“Oh those? Yeah, they were pretty awesome. Too bad I finished off the last of them a few days ago. The BWOOOOORRP bots just threw out the last of the containers they came in.”

“And do you know where they came from?”

Ellie shook her head, along with her multiple chins. “Nah, but they tasted good.”

“I traced the origin of these cakes and sent a few vault hunters to the nearby, Hyperion research facility. After a lot of blood, bullets, and badasses, they came back with a computer file about those wretched things.”

“Did they say how to make more?”

“No!” Moxxi shouted out, before returning to the safety of her handkerchief. “These cakes were made with a serum to cause weight gain, gas problems, hair growth, and laziness. They were meant to incapacitate the local bandit camp and make it easy to demolish.”

“Sucks for them,” Ellie shrugged.

“And you don’t see any problem with this?”

“Not UUUURRP really. I’ve never really cared ‘bout my looks and it feels great eating whatever I want, never having to bathe, and I think I’m starting to like my gas.”

“What about your livelihood?”

“I got the robots for that,” Ellie replied with another short BRRAAP from her rear.

“How did you get these anyway?”

“Hey Ellie,” said Scooter, as he turned the corner of the garage holding a robot arm and wearing a respirator. “I just got the last batch of bots working. Should be able to get AC running again before-” Seeing his mother fuming with anger, he quickly, turned around and ran away.

“Enough of this.” Holding her breath, Moxxi tossed away the handkerchief and grabbed onto Ellie’s stomach flab. “You’re coming with me back to Sanctuary to lose this weight and get back to your old self.”

“No,” Ellie replied, doing her best to fold her pudgy arms over her chest.

“That wasn’t a request sugar. You’re coming with me, whether you like or not!”

“We’ll see ‘bout that.”

Ellie’s body started to tremble as she scrunched her reddening face. Moments later, she let loose with an explosive like fart, larger in volume and smell to the previous one. The gas quickly, spread throughout the garage and brought Moxxi to her knees. Coughing up the foul air, Moxxi had no choice, but to run out the door and as far away from the gassy girl as possible.

“Whoo wee that was a good one,” Ellie said, the last of her gas sputtering out. “Too bad ma couldn’t appreciate my new lifestyle. Ah well, nothing a quick snack can’t fix. Hey Scooter!”

“What can I do for ya girl?” Scooter asked, risking to poke his head out.

“Get the bots working on a plate of nachos. Make sure it comes with extra jalapenos and BWOOOOORRRP beans. I wanna see if I can make an even bigger gas bomb in-case Moxxi comes back.

“Can do,” Scooter replied, hurrying to meet the needs of his slob of a sister.


End file.
